


Legacy

by starsoneskystelle



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Fantasy, Mythology References, Royalty, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoneskystelle/pseuds/starsoneskystelle
Summary: They were once regarded as the children of the most powerful vampire. They were all potential powerful vampires in the making.As children of Prince Dracula, they stood in the way of many. When their father met his demise, they soon did too.The Vampire Race continued without them.With that they were forgotten too.However, many centuries later, they made themselves known again to the supernatural world. Now it was time for his children to show how powerful they exactly were.





	Legacy

Alucard Elite Academy

est. 1501

"Scientia et Sanguine."

— an academy for vampires

Luna Academy

est. 1789

"The strength of the wolf is the pack."

— academy for werewolves

* * *

"Father!"

The three pairs of golden eyes watched as their father was stabbed by the man who was considered one of the generals of their father.

They just stared as the man stabbed Prince Dracula repeatedly. He just laid on the floor while his killer was on top of him. The dagger kept on being thrusted into his body, then twisted inside him and finally pulled out.

It was a related cycle for a good ten minutes now.

They couldn't do anything to help their father, Prince Vlad, more popularly known as Dracula. They were the most powerful children of the vampire royal bloodline yet they were bound by the vampire elders.

His ignorance and lack of ambition had upset those who wished for the vampires to be the most powerful supernatural beings.

However, his children were another story. All three born from two different mothers yet each more powerful than the previous one. Dracula's two sons and daughter were the bright future of the vampire race.

There was no way that Dracula actually loved his offsprings yet his actions didn't say that. Dracula had chosen to hide themfrom the other elders and train them himself. All three of them had the potential of becoming wonderful soldiers for the vampire race. Prince Dracula was a coward for not using his own children when they were created that purpose.

All of them possessed golden eyes which was different from all of the other vampires' red eyes.

Of course, they were yet to complete their coming of age ceremony, so there was no telling how powerful they were. They knew that Charles was the best with a sword taking after his father. His other children didn't show much knowledge towards weaponry, but their knowledge on strategy and spells exceeded that of other vampires in their generation.

The three children of Dracula were born of vampire mothers while the rest of the vampire children were born from human mothers and vampire fathers. That meant that Dracula's bloodline was strong enough to produce heirs from vampire mothers, meaning a pure bloodline could continue. His sons probably would be the same case as their father but his daughter could possibly carry vampire children and that excited the elders.

His daughter was the most valuable as she could possibly have offsprings with the children of the elder vampires; allowing for more pureblood vampires. Royal ones as well.

Dracula's right hand man took a fancy to his daughter and asked for her hand. However Dracula had refused, hence why he was murdering her father in front of their eyes.

Charlotte was his only daughter and the most important in his scheme.

Whether she liked it or not, the princess was going to become his bride and mother his children. Prince Dracula would see his daughter being taken away by him.

For the sake of the vampire race.

His eldest, Charles, was trying to fight against the magical hold that the elders had on them.

Lucas and Charlotte didn't even try. They had no reason to. They knew that their father had met his end and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

They watched as their father's advisor pulled his head up to face them.

"Prince Dracula, look at how pitiful you are. Your children at the hands of the elders you once respected and your daughter will be my bride-to-be."

Dracula was furious when he mentioned Charlotte, "Don't you dare touch her."

Beauchamp just kicked Dracula down again.

Those who saw him wouldn't believe that the person laying in his own blood was the prince of darkness.

Beauchamp continued on kicking him in the ribs. They could all heard the cracks, signifying that his ribs were broken.

Dracula couldn't even fight back as he had been poisoned with one thing that could injure only him; the blood of a lycan.

"That's enough Beauchamp."

Charles could recognize that voice anywhere.

The three watched as another of their father's advisors walked in. The man was Elder Constantine.

Elder Constantine was known to be their father's teacher and advisor.

They didn't understand why he was siding with Beauchamp and the other elders.

"Elder Constantine, you have the duty to serve our father. Just what the hell are you doing? Kill the traitors!" Charles cried out.

Constantine just looked at Charles and snickered, "Your Royal highnesses, sometimes change is needed for the future of the vampire race."

They watched Elder Constantine picked up Dracula's sword. He thrusted it forward into Dracula's chest; directly inpling his heart.

His body dropped to the ground, facing towards his children.

The three of them cried out to their father. Charlotte knew more than anyone that the change Constantine meant was their extinction. For Constantine to rule, he needed to kill any royal heirs to the throne.

Constantine slowly approached them with the blooded sword of their father.

"Charles is the crown prince after his father's death. Therefore your royal highness, you'll join your father."

As the sword got closer to Charles, there was a light that beamed in the throne room.

The siblings knew of this magic. It was their father's light magic. Light magic was the only magic which could injury any vampire besides the royal heirs as it was the magic of the royal family.

Charlotte looked at the body which was now kneeling facing them, "Don't you dare touch them."

The light was deadly to the vampires in the room. The elders that held onto them, loosened their grip.

Lucas knew that their father had chosen to use light magic with his last breath and ounce of strength.

Leave with your siblings.

They all read their father's last thought. They needed to escape and hide well.

Charlotte didn't think twice. Although thevampires were screaming in pain right now; the spell wouldn't last long since their father was on the brim of dying when he cast it.

They knew that they had to leave immediately.

Now it was a game of survival.

That's what they had to do.

Survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my new book.  
> This is the first time that I am attempting to writing this genre.  
> What do you, the readers, think so far?
> 
> I would really appreciate any kind of feedback.


End file.
